vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
TCA Press Tour
The Television Critics Association exists to serve its membership of full-time TV critics, most of whom do not live near the entertainment capitals of Los Angeles and New York. The twice-yearly TCA press tour, then, represents an unparalleled opportunity to gain access to the people who make television. The reporting our members do at press tour creates story material year-round as well as valuable face-to-face contacts with network executives, producers and actors. :: ::http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/4c/The_CW.svg/240px-The_CW.svg.png 2009 Day 1: "The CW" panel Kat Graham, Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev, Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec and Bob Levy attended The CW 2009 Summer TCA panel. |-|The CW 2009 Summer TCA panel= 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_01.jpg|Kat Graham, Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_02.jpg|Kat Graham, Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_03.jpg|Kat Graham, Paul Wesley 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_04.jpg|Kat Graham, Paul Wesley 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_05.jpg|Kat Graham, Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_06.jpg|Kat Graham, Paul Wesley 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_07.jpg|Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_08.jpg|Nina Dobrev, Kevin Williamson 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_09.jpg|Kat Graham 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_10.jpg|Kat Graham 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_11.jpg|Kat Graham 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_12.jpg|Kat Graham 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_13.jpg|Kat Graham 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_14.jpg|Kat Graham, Paul Wesley 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_15.jpg|Paul Wesley 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_16.jpg|Paul Wesley 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_17.jpg|Paul Wesley 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_18.jpg|Paul Wesley 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_19.jpg|Paul Wesley 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_20.jpg|Paul Wesley 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_21.jpg|Paul Wesley 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_22.jpg|Nina Dobrev 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_23.jpg|Nina Dobrev 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_24.jpg|Nina Dobrev 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_25.jpg|Nina Dobrev 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_26.jpg|Kevin Williamson 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_27.jpg|Kevin Williamson 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_28.jpg|Kevin Williamson 2009_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_1_00.jpg|Kat Graham, Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev, Kevin Williamson, Bob Levy |-|Interview with Kevin Williamson= helped make the into a buzzworthy network. Now, can do the same for The CW? Williamson and writing partner Julie Plec will be bringing that other vampire book series to the small screen on the show's premiere tonight, and at the TCA press tour, he talked about what it's like to launch a new vampire show in a post-'' '' world. :Here's the question I'm sure everyone is asking: Why vampires? Why are they so big now? :It's all cyclical. I remember when I was growing up we had those Lost Boys, and then there were a few shows after that. . . . I'm sure there's some psychological ramification to the psyche of America and culture at the moment and politics and the state of the world. I'm sure we could go analyze it till the cows come home. But I think they're cool, they're fun, they're sexy, and they took off. Julie's the one who coined the phrase "They're the new James Dean," and she's got a point. They're the new version of a bad boy, and for a whole new generation. :With so many other vampires out there, what will make this show stand out? I read the first book and was like, "This is Twilight. This is just like Twilight." . . . I was like, "No way." And then Julie was three books ahead of me and she was going, "Keep reading. Keep reading." And then I kept reading and was like, "Oh, OK, I get it." This is a different show. This is a story about a town. This is a story about a family. . . . The premise is the same but the themes are different. It goes beyond just a love story and really goes into everything that goes bump in the night. It's more sort of a Dark Shadows. This town has a lot going on in it, and we just start with the vampires. :Is it easier or harder to be the new vampire show right now? :It's really tough. We were just saying there's a hundred reasons that are working against us. And one of them is my favorite show, True Blood. . . . Is it a good thing? Is it a bad thing? I personally have room for one more vampire show in my lineup. It's a coming of age story, it's a drama show, I get to have a little fun with the humor of it, I'm trying to put our characters in the real world. They're in the world of it — these are high school girls who actually read Twilight. We just wrote the scene where one of the girls finds out Ian Somerhalder's a vampire, and her first comment is, "Why don't you sparkle?" :You don't have a big main cast at the start — it's really just Elena and the two brothers. So I imagine casting was really key. :It was so hard to cast these roles. We had to play with the ages and stuff. We're getting away with it with the two vampires, cause they're 145 years old. So OK, they don't look 16? But Nina who plays Elena — Nina came in for us one day to audition. She was sick, she had the flu, worst audition ever. We didn't even look at her a second time. And she went home, went back to Canada, and she was just miserable. She's like, "I was sick, I was just awful, I can do better than that." So she put herself on videotape and she sent that tape through and we put it in and we were like, "Who's that?" "Oh, she came in and auditioned." "No, she didn't." "Oh, the sick girl?" She was a totally different girl, totally. And so we took it to Warner Bros., to Peter Roth, and we said, "Look, we have all these actresses out in the hallway, or you can watch this." I had such luck with that with Katie Holmes back in the day, with videotapes, and so I said, "Let's see if we can get lucky again." :Have you given your vampires a distinctive look? :They're hot and sexy. We're not doing the pale thing. They look like they look. Paul Wesley comes with that olive skin, so he kind of has that vampire look anyway. Since the pilot he's been getting into vampire mode, which means he's been just working out. He looks great. And Ian is just a rock. They look really, really good. What we're doing differently is when they turn into a vampire . . . we're going with the philosophy that once they get engorged the blood starts racing to their body. They're angry — any sort of hot emotion, anger, love, sex, anything that's really heightened — and so the blood rushes to the eyes. You see the blood rush into the eyes, and then the teeth come out. :It seems like a pro and a con that the books come with a built-in fan base that's very passionate about the work. How are you dealing with that? :We've had to make some hard choices, and we've made some changes. But what I loved so much about what LJ Smith did was she created a world and a mythology that is a writer's dream. That is the hardest thing to do, is come up with the backstory. She's laying that there for me — she's there as a mine that I can just go to every week. We're going to keep the essence of her books, the themes of her books about friendship and betrayal and deception and redemption. All of those themes that were so prevalent in the first three or four books will 100 percent be on there. And yes, some of the plots will change and the Founder's Day ball may not happen exactly where it did the books, it may happen in episode three, you know, and the Halloween episode may be sixth and in the book it was reversed. We're plotting it out for longevity and we're plotting out all of the character arcs. If your character doesn't resemble the one that it did in the book, maybe we backed it up and started it somewhere else so maybe they can grow into that character, because we're a series and we have to tell a story every week. Interview with Kevin Williamson }} 2010 Day 1: "The Vampire Diaries" panel Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev, Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec and Bob Levy attended The CW 2010 Winter TCA panel. |-|The CW 2010 Winter TCA panel= 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_01.jpg|Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, Bob Levy 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_02.jpg|Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev, Kevin Williamson 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_03.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_04.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_05.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_06.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_07.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_08.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_09.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_10.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_11.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_12.jpg|Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_13.jpg|Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_14.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_15.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_16.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_17.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_18.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_19.jpg|Paul Wesley 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_20.jpg|Paul Wesley 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_21.jpg|Nina Dobrev 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_22.jpg|Nina Dobrev 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_23.jpg|Nina Dobrev 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_24.jpg|Nina Dobrev 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_25.jpg|Nina Dobrev 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_26.jpg|Nina Dobrev 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_27.jpg|Nina Dobrev 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_28.jpg|Kevin Williamson 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_29.jpg|Kevin Williamson 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_30.jpg|Julie Plec 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_31.jpg|Julie Plec 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_32.jpg|Bob Levy 2010_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_1_33.jpg|Bob Levy |-|Interview With the Vampire Diaries' Nina Dobrev, Ian Somerhalder, and Paul Wesley= . There are certain shows I'll get on DVD, I just started watching for the first time, but I've never watched live television. That's why I still haven't seen . *'Ian on what he'd be if not an actor:' "I'd probably be a marine biologist." Interview With the Vampire Diaries' Nina Dobrev, Ian Somerhalder, and Paul Wesley }} 2011 Day 10: "Kick-Ass Women Of The CW" panel Candice Accola and Nina Dobrev attended The CW 2011 Winter TCA panel. |-|The CW 2011 Winter TCA panel= 2011_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_10_01.jpg|Alyson Michalka, Candice Accola, Nina Dobrev, Maggie Q, Lyndsy Fonseca, Erica Durance 2011_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_10_02.jpg|Alyson Michalka, Candice Accola, Nina Dobrev, Maggie Q, Lyndsy Fonseca, Erica Durance 2011_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_10_03.jpg|Alyson Michalka, Candice Accola 2011_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_10_04.jpg|Nina Dobrev, Maggie Q 2011_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_10_05.jpg|Candice Accola 2011_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_10_06.jpg|Nina Dobrev 2011_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_10_07.jpg|Nina Dobrev 2011_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_10_08.jpg|Nina Dobrev |-|Interview with Candice Accola= , made a stop at the Winter TCA to talk about her role. She touched on how her character Caroline has transitioned into the life of a new vampire and what's next for her romantically. We talked about all her potential love interests — yes, even Stefan! :Were you shocked when you first found out that Caroline was going to be a vampire? :Candice Accola: It had been hinted. I guess I was shocked at the extreme at which she kicked ass so much within that episode too; it wasn't a slow build. And the fact that they gave her the opportunity to catch on and to be very dominant in the sense that she killed people. When the people you work with on a day-to-day basis look at the blood on your face and have to turn away . . . it was pretty graphic. I'm glad that they allowed the character who's so perky and vain to just get dirty. :When did you find out? :I was very happy to get a phone call from Kevin Williamson before we went back for season two, so I did know that it was going to happen, but things do get brought up and changed. It wasn't until I saw it on the paper that it was like, this is real, this is happening. :You and Michael Trevino (Tyler) recently had a very moving scene when Tyler transitioned to a werewolf for the first time. :It was moving just to be in the room. It was a smaller set and a smaller crew and it was shot over two 12- to 14-hour days, and it was really hard to watch. Trevino obviously wasn't wearing very many clothes, the chains he had on in the episode, they were real chains. He was bawling his eyes out. It was really tough to watch. You know, Trevino is a dude, he is a full-on, very masculine man and so to watch him get so vulnerable, it definitely created a very open space in which was able to feel what was going on. :To find out what Accola had to say about potential romance between Caroline and Stefan, just read more. :Where is the relationship between Caroline and Matt going? :There's obviously a love triangle; and what's missing in one, the other one has. I think Matt is Caroline's first true love, but I think that Tyler, she can really be her real new self in front of. It's really up to the writers to decide where they want to take it. But I love that their and Caroline relationship didn't start out as a sexual one, there was no sexual tension, it was purely friendship, purely "if you've got my back, I've got your back." And Caroline hadn't had that yet in the season. :Caroline and Stefan have struck up a friendship; do you think anything romantic will ever happen between them? :It's always fun when you have new faces in front of you, and Caroline and Stefan didn't really have a lot of scenework in the first season, so I think that's what everyone is talking about in regards to the second season. They've got a great banter, you know. But He's got enough to worry about with Elena. And that's the other thing, it's another friendship; yes, she was attracted to him back then, but at this point it really is just stemming from the friendship, and I just need help. It's refreshing because it's that old question, can men and women just friends? Interview with Candice Accola }} 2013 Day 7: "The Originals" panel Phoebe Tonkin, Charles Michael Davis, Julie Plec, Joseph Morgan and Claire Holt attended The CW 2013 Summer TCA panel. |-|The CW 2013 Summer TCA panel= 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_01.jpg|Phoebe Tonkin, Charles Michael Davis, Julie Plec, Joseph Morgan, Claire Holt 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_02.jpg|Phoebe Tonkin, Charles Michael Davis, Julie Plec, Joseph Morgan, Claire Holt 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_03.jpg|Phoebe Tonkin, Charles Michael Davis, Julie Plec, Joseph Morgan, Claire Holt 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_04.jpg|Phoebe Tonkin, Charles Michael Davis, Julie Plec, Joseph Morgan, Claire Holt 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_05.jpg|Phoebe Tonkin, Charles Michael Davis, Julie Plec, Joseph Morgan, Claire Holt 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_06.jpg|Phoebe Tonkin, Charles Michael Davis, Julie Plec 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_07.jpg|Phoebe Tonkin, Charles Michael Davis, Julie Plec 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_08.jpg|Julie Plec, Joseph Morgan, Claire Holt 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_09.jpg|Julie Plec, Joseph Morgan, Claire Holt 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_10.jpg|Phoebe Tonkin, Charles Michael Davis 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_11.jpg|Phoebe Tonkin, Charles Michael Davis 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_12.jpg|Phoebe Tonkin, Charles Michael Davis 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_13.jpg|Charles Michael Davis, Julie Plec 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_14.jpg|Julie Plec, Joseph Morgan 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_15.jpg|Joseph Morgan, Claire Holt 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_16.jpg|Joseph Morgan, Claire Holt 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_17.jpg|Joseph Morgan, Claire Holt 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_18.jpg|Joseph Morgan, Claire Holt 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_19.jpg|Phoebe Tonkin 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_20.jpg|Phoebe Tonkin 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_21.jpg|Phoebe Tonkin 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_22.jpg|Phoebe Tonkin 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_23.jpg|Phoebe Tonkin, Charles Michael Davis 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_24.jpg|Charles Michael Davis 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_25.jpg|Charles Michael Davis 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_26.jpg|Julie Plec 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_27.jpg|Julie Plec 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_28.jpg|Julie Plec 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_29.jpg|Joseph Morgan 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_30.jpg|Claire Holt 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_31.jpg|Claire Holt 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_32.jpg|Claire Holt 2013_Summer_TCA_Tour_Day_7_33.jpg|Claire Holt 2015 Day 5: "'The Vampire Diaries' and 'The Originals'" panel Ian Somerhalder and Joseph Morgan attended The CW 2015 Winter TCA panel. They were joined by executive producer, Julie Plec, showrunner Caroline Dries and showrunner Michael Narducci. |-|The CW 2015 Winter TCA panel= 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_01.jpg|Caroline Dries, Ian Somerhalder, Julie Plec, Joseph Morgan, Michael Narducci 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_02.jpg|Caroline Dries, Ian Somerhalder, Julie Plec, Joseph Morgan, Michael Narducci 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_03.jpg|Caroline Dries, Ian Somerhalder, Julie Plec 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_04.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Julie Plec, Joseph Morgan 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_05.jpg|Caroline Dries 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_06.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_07.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_08.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Julie Plec, Joseph Morgan 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_09.jpg|Michael Narducci 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_10.jpg|Caroline Dries 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_11.jpg|Caroline Dries 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_12.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_13.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_14.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_15.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_16.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_17.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_18.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_19.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Julie Plec 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_20.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Julie Plec 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_21.jpg|Julie Plec 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_22.jpg|Julie Plec 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_23.jpg|Joseph Morgan 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_24.jpg|Joseph Morgan 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_25.jpg|Joseph Morgan 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_26.jpg|Joseph Morgan 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_27.jpg|Joseph Morgan 2015_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_5_28.jpg|Michael Narducci |-|The CW Promoshoot= The_CW_Promo_Joseph_Morgan_Ian_Somerder.png|Joseph Morgan, Ian Somerhalder The_CW_Promo_Ian_Somerder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder The_CW_Promo_Joseph_Morgan.jpg|Joseph Morgan The-CW-Promo-Ian-Somerhalder-Joseph-Morgan.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Joseph Morgan |-|Transcript of the panel= 2018 Day 13: "'Legacies'" panel Danielle Rose Russell and Matthew Davis attended The CW 2018 Summer TCA panel. They were joined by executive producer, Julie Plec. |-|The CW 2018 Summer TCA panel= TCA-2018-Legacies-Matthew_Davis-Julie_Plec-Danielle-Rose.jpg |-|The CW Promoshoot= TCA-2018-Legacies-Matthew_Davis-02.jpg TCA-2018-Legacies-Danielle_Rose-02.jpg TCA-2018-Legacies-Danielle_Rose.jpg TCA-2018-Legacies-Danielle_Rose-Matthew_Davis-02.jpg TCA-2018-Legacies-Danielle_Rose-Matthew_Davis-03.jpg TCA-2018-Legacies-Danielle_Rose-Matthew_Davis.jpg TCA-2018-Legacies-Matthew_Davis.jpg See also External links *Official site References Category:Image Galleries Category:Promotion Category:Out of universe Category:Events Category:Conventions